


I Appreciate

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little poem I wrote today. Challenge: Writing the word appreciate in 3 sentences. I did more than that, so enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Appreciate

I appreciate you  
I appreciate life  
I appreciate family  
I appreciate friendship  
I appreciate pets  
I appreciate gifts  
I appreciate love  
I appreciate laughter  
I appreciate food


End file.
